


Snow

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, Because of Reasons, Day 9, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and stuff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ninth day of Christmas, the feature for tonight is the Carmilla cast and a snowball fight.</p><p>Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> I'm starting to regret my decisions to have all-nighters.

"You dragged me out here in the cold for this?" Carmilla deadpanned with an unimpressed tone.

"What do you mean, 'this'? It's snowing!" Laura exclaimed with unbridled joy as she gestured to the considerable expanse of the stuff in front of their dorm. Even at 6 A.M. there were already people out and about, enjoying the winter treat. She could see LaFontaine holding up some of the powdery snow to their face for closer inspection, and then getting hit in the back of their head with a snowball from Perry, who seemed to relish the chance to do something so normal and mundane. Laura watched the two best friends lob snowballs at each other, a smile on each of their faces. Unknowingly, she had started to smile at their innocent expressions. What a wonderful way to enjoy the holidays!

Carmilla was also watching, except she had her eyes trained to the other side of the space in front of their building, where the Summer Society sisters and the Zeta Omega Mu bros were having an all-out snowball _war_.

"Eat snow, Summer Psychos!" the normally easy-going Kirsch yelled at the girls strategically huddled behind a snow wall as he and his bros hurled snowball after snowball. Carmilla could see Danny gauging for a lull in their assault, and when the absence of the snowballs fell on her ears, she and her sisters popped out from behind their protective barrier.

"Attack!" was the war cry given to her troops as they threw their barrage of snow at the unprotected Zetas. The vampire had to hand it to the Jolly Green Giant. She knew how to strategize for maximum damage. As she watched the two rivals empty their arsenal at each other, a smirk came onto her features that grew wider with every shot landed on the idiots. Laura might've been onto something when she coaxed her out of bed this early in the morning. Now this was entertaining.

She turned to her girlfriend, only to find her lying down in the snow, her limbs spread out and wagging on the surface. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked with a mild tone of horror in her voice. Laura, the girl who always hogged the covers whenever they slept in the same bed together, was actually willing to be on the cold snow?

"I'm making a snow angel," the petite girl stated with an unspoken 'duh' in her tone. "Try it; it's fun!"

Carmilla eyed the snow with disdain. "I'd rather be tied up to your chair with garlic around my neck again than even attempt to make ... whatever that is," she gestured to the finished figure that Laura left behind when she stood up and patted herself down for snow. That would have been the end of it, had not a stray snowball thrown by Kirsch hit her in the back with enough force that the element of surprise and the speed of the object made her topple face-first in the snow. 

Carmilla raised her head up from the powdery stuff to Laura's chortling, Danny's laughter, Perry and LaF's politely masked snickers, and Kirsch's appalled and apprehensive noises.

"You guys are going down," she stated calmly with a smirk, and everyone stopped laughing and ran for their lives.

 

After that incident, the gang decided never to take on someone with super-speed _and_ super-strength in a snowball fight again.

**Author's Note:**

> For my tumblr Secret Santa, Sarah. Hope you like this one!


End file.
